


Be My Plus One?

by BooksandKpop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, fake dating au, iwaoi are getting married, rated for language, soft, this was a twitter thread fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Hanamaki Takahiro has known for several months he needed a date for his best friends' wedding. He just didn't expect to pick them up in a bar two weeks before it happened.(he also didn't expect a second date out of it but...)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Be My Plus One?

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a 1 am brain dump which I then turned into a twitter thread fic. You can go find me there if you want, I've made minor adjustments for here but it's mostly fixing typos and finally getting to italicize words.

Takahiro's phone rang with an incoming call from one Oikawa Tooru. It was way too loud in this bar to be able to have any kind of conversation if he answered, which is exactly why he did.

"MAKKI! Yo- .... -where a- ... -FUCKER."

The line clicked as the call was dropped. Not a minute later his phone buzzed with a series of incoming texts.

_< You're an asshole _

_< Why are you in a bar on a Tuesday night?? _

_< Nevermind, more important questions _

_< The wedding is in two weeks and you still haven't told me who your plus one is _

_< I'm making name plates _

The texts kept coming and Takahiro groaned as he locked his phone. He had known for 8 months he needed to bring a date to the wedding of his two childhood friends. But he wasn't the dating type and all his sister's and friends were already invited so he couldn't even bring them. Despite Oikawa's hope that forcing him to bring a date would encourage him to find someone to stick around for more than just a night, Hiro had no such ideals.

Instead, he spun around on his barstool and began scanning the crowd for anyone who didn't look too creepy or clingy. After three sweeps his eyes landed on someone in a private booth across the club. It was hard to tell from this distance but Hiro got the feeling he was watching him. Well, it was worth a shot. And if he didn't get a wedding date out of it maybe he'd at least get another drink.

Grabbing his half-empty cocktail glass Hiro pocketed his phone, ignoring the vibrating of more texts, and made his way towards the booth. As he got closer he confirmed that the guy absolutely was watching him, and he seemed to be exactly Hiro's type too. Just his luck. Standing at the edge of the booth he grinned at the man. He had a mop of dark curls, thick eyebrows, lidded eyes and a half-smirk on his lips. Not to mention the way his shoulders and arms filled out his shirt very nicely and his hands easily wrapped around his glass of whiskey.

"Can I sit?"

"Be my guest."

His voice fit his image that's for sure. Hiro sat right on the edge of the couch in the booth, prompting a raised eyebrow from the guy. He didn't say anything, just raised his glass and took a sip of his liquor. Hiro waited until their eyes met again.

"Hanamaki Takahiro."

"Matsukawa Issei."

They shook hands and yeah they were very nice hands. Large and warm and rough and - nope, Hiro was on a mission. As much as he would rather switch tactics his phone was about to explode in the pocket of his jeans.

"I have a proposition."

He launched into an abridged version of the lifelong love story of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and their upcoming nuptials. Matsukawa sat and listened patiently, eyes firmly locked on Hiro's face. Well, it was now or never.

"So I need to bring a plus one and I was wondering if you would be it?"

Another raised eyebrow and damn they really were thick weren't they. Hiro slid a little further into the booth as he waited for a reply.

"You want to do a fake dating thing then? Come up with a story about your secret boyfriend to trick your friends?"

He hadn't thought of that. But no, that wouldn't work anyway. Hiro wasn't a bad liar but Oikawa could see through him like glass, there was no point.

"Nope. I think it'll be much funnier if I show up at the wedding with some stranger I met in a bar as my date. Oikawa will throw a fit."

Matsukawa laughed at that, a deep throaty chuckle. Hiro slid further into the booth again.

"Sure why the fuck not. It's free food, right? And I've got a suit that my mom keeps begging me to wear even though I never go anywhere fancy."

It really was as easy as that. Hiro smiled.

"Excellent. I will send your name to my friend now and then you can give me your number so I can send you the wedding details."

Hiro pulled out his phone and rolled his eyes at the string of garbage Oikawa had sent him. Time to shut him up.

_> My date's name is Matsukawa Issei _

He then pulled up the contact screen and handed it over to Matsukawa, who quickly put in his details and returned it. Hiro laughed out loud at the name he had saved his number under.

**[My Hot +1]**

Well, at least Hiro didn't have to tell him he was hot.

"Nice. Well, I better go since I've got work tomorrow but I'll text you all the details yeah?"

Now was the point where Hiro discovered if he was going to regret his choice in date. But Matsukawa just nodded and raised his glass to him as he took another sip.

"Get home safe."

Hiro's phone was going off a million miles an hour with more messages from Oikawa and Matsukawa was watching him with a lazy smile. Huh. He downed the last of his drink and slipped out of the booth.

"I'll text you when I get home. Bye Matsukawa."

And with a wave, he was gone. He grabbed a taxi and groaned as he opened his messages with Oikawa.

_< YOU BETTER ANSWER ME _

_< I WILL FIND THIS GUY AND IF HE'S NOT REAL I'LL KILL YOU _

_< WHO THE FUCK?_

Hiro just sent him back a string of suggestive emojis and a meme. He would deal with the headache tomorrow. When he got back to his apartment he went about his nightly routine by muscle memory alone. His head was busy running every possible scenario that could happen when he brought Matsukawa to the wedding. They mostly involved Oikawa breaking something. As he settled into bed for the night Hiro finally pulled up Matsukawa's contact number and sent him a text.

_> Yo, this is Hanamaki_

He immediately got a response.

_< Glad to hear you're home safe. Thanks for texting me. _

Why did that make his heart race? He quickly sent across all the details of the wedding. Date, time, venue, dress code, and then a photo of his own invitation with the plus one highlighted and circled. Just as proof that Hiro wasn't leading him along.

_< Much appreciated _

_< Good night Hanamaki, sleep well._

Huh.

Two weeks passed by quickly. He and Matsukawa texted nearly every day, if you considered quoting vines and sending memes for the majority as "texting". They learned a little bit about each other though. Enough that Hiro was fairly confident he hadn't made a catastrophic mistake.

They followed each other on social media too which was more than Hiro had ever done with any of his club hookups before but Matsukawa wasn't really a hookup and it was...fine, honestly. They got along really well and if anything he would say he had made a new friend. Not that Oikawa was one bit happy about it.

"You know when I asked you to bring a date I meant someone you were dating."

"And you know that I don't date. Really this is your fault."

It was T-minus 41 hours to the wedding and they were going through the dress rehearsal. As much as he despised his friend trying to set him up like this, Hiro was overjoyed that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were finally getting married. He had never really been romantically inclined but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate just how perfect his two friends were together. When the rehearsal finished Hiro had messages from Matsukawa waiting for him.

_< Which tie should I get? _

Attached was a photo with three of the most horrific ties Hiro had ever seen. They were perfect.

_> Neon green. Oikawa will kill me. _

_< Way ahead of you._

The next photo was the neon green monstrosity and a matching pocket square. Hiro pissed himself laughing.

That was another thing that made talking to Matsukawa so easy, they shared the same sense of humour. They hadn't met in person since the bar, but Hiro wasn't worried. On the day of the wedding, Hiro picked up Matsukawa from his apartment building to drive them to the venue. He didn't live far from Hiro's place, although it was definitely a nicer building.

"Yo."

"You ready to crash a wedding?"

The smile Matsukawa gave him was devilish.

"Absolutely. I've been dying to cross this off my bucket list."

They carefully put Matsukawa's suit bag in the backseat and threw his overnight bag in the boot. When Hiro told him that it was an overnight thing and the room was already booked Matsukawa had been fine with it. If it had been any random guy Hiro would have gladly taken advantage of having a room to themselves, but he and Matsukawa were friends now and he didn't really want to ruin that. Not that he didn't find Matsukawa attractive, the very opposite. He hadn't changed his contact name.

The drive to the venue was comfortable. It was just as easy talking to Matsukawa in person as it was through text. They sang badly to radio music and told stories of university road trips and by the time they arrived Hiro's face hurt from smiling so much. It was a good feeling. They checked in and headed up to their room, and sure enough, there was one king-sized bed in the room. Matsukawa didn't seem bothered at all, strolling over and dropping his bag before hanging his suit on the railing.

"I'm gonna take a nap since I had to wake up at 6 am."

Hiro laughed as Matsukawa threw himself face-first onto the bed. That was fine by him, he had to go find Oikawa before getting ready anyway. So he grabbed a keycard and left the room, letting Matsukawa get his rest. He was going to need it to deal with the grooms.

Oikawa was predictably a mess when Hiro found him. It took 40 minutes to get him to calm down enough to crawl out from the blanket fort he had made and another 30 before he was reassured enough that Iwaizumi absolutely did want to marry him and he needed to start getting dressed. With that crisis averted Hiro took his leave and went to find Iwaizumi.

He was far more put together and laughed fondly when Hiro told him the situation. They were good for one another. After a short chat and a too-tight hug, Hiro headed back to his own room. Time to suit up. Hiro woke Matsukawa by throwing a shoe at his back. He got a sleepy glare in return which made him laugh.

"Up and at 'em hot stuff. We have to be suited and booted downstairs in an hour."

With a groan, Matsukawa dragged himself off the bed. Hiro was already grabbing his suit.

"I'm taking the bathroom."

Without waiting for an answer Hiro shut the door behind him.

The bathroom was large and fancy and had a massive bathtub. He would absolutely be using that before they left. No time now though, he had to begin the process of getting dressed for a wedding. His suit was charcoal grey and his shirt was pale pink to match his hair. Oikawa had insisted that he wear a bowtie so that was grey with white details and he had the pocket square to match. Honestly, Hiro knew he looked good. He did his makeup and hair and was ready to go.

Hiro knew he looked good, but Matsukawa looked incredible. His suit was navy and had gold trim. The waistcoat seemed to have an embossed pattern on it and his shirt was a pale blue. Hiro was stunned to silence when he saw him. Until Matsukawa pulled out the neon green tie.

"Oh my fucking God."

Matsukawa grinned and held up the offending article to his chest.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Hiro was torn. On one hand, he absolutely wanted to see the look of horror on Oikawa's face if he showed up wearing that horrendous tie to his wedding. On the other hand, Hiro knew a lot of their old school friends were going to be here as well as his whole family and nothing would give him greater pleasure than walking into the room with a man as gorgeous as Matsukawa on his arm, wearing _not_ that tie. It was a dilemma.

"Do me a favour. Wear a different tie for the ceremony and then you can change for the reception."

A compromise. Matsukawa raised an eyebrow but shrugged and dropped the neon green tie in favour of picking up a beautiful burgundy one instead.

"Ok, but you have to change too."

Hiro was momentarily confused until Matsukawa nodded with his head towards a small bag on the side of the bed. Hiro picked it up while Matsukawa professionally did up his tie. Inside was a horrific yellow bowtie and matching pocket square. He laughed so hard he had to sit down.

"So yes to the deal?"

Through tears of laughter, Hiro agreed. Oikawa was going to kill him twice over. It was going to be so worth it. They finished getting ready and made their way downstairs for the ceremony. Hiro prickled with pride at the looks the other guests shot them. Hiro knew he looked good, and Matsukawa looked even better. They made a very handsome couple. His sisters were going to throw a fit.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Everything was beautiful in white and turquoise and both Oikawa and Iwaizumi cried during the vows. They took photos and Oikawa cried on Hiro's shoulder and maybe Hiro cried a little too at how happy his two friends were. Someone pushed Matsukawa over to him and they got a professional photo taken, and Hiro couldn't deny he liked the feeling of Matsukawa's hand on his back.

There was a break while they set up the room for the reception, Oikawa and Iwaizumi went to get more professional wedding photos taken. Which was the perfect opportunity for Hiro and Matsukawa to run back to their room and change their accessories. They laughed the whole way up, bumping each other's shoulders and fighting over who got to open the door to get their new ties first.

They were hideous. The neon green of Matsukawa's tie stood out horribly against his baby blue shirt, and the sickly yellow of Hiro's new bowtie didn't match his suit at all. It was perfect. They took stupid selfies and photos in the hotel room before going back downstairs. Somehow, no one seemed to notice at first. Hiro's sisters cornered them and interrogated Matsukawa until they got bored when they realised he had absolutely no dirt to spill.

"This is our first date, you all surely have stories you could tell me though."

Hiro dragged him away. They spoke to school friends and acquaintances and not one person commented on their hideous ties. Hiro was disappointed. Everyone seemed far more interested in asking invasive questions about Hiro and Matsukawa's relationship. Even though they didn't have one. Weird. It wasn't until the grooms reappeared that Hiro finally got the reaction he had been waiting for.

"Makki! Finally, I get to ask you about - WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

Oikawa pointed an accusing finger at his neck and then at Matsukawa and then back to Hiro. It was beautiful.

"Oh, these little things? Issei bought them, aren't they delightful?"

He hadn't meant to first-name drop his date but it added to the growing horror on Oikawa's face. He felt Matsukawa squeeze his waist (when had he put his arm around him?) as they both grinned at the groom.

The rest of the wedding went perfectly. The food was amazing, Matsukawa was incredible company making awful jokes and sly comments about the other guests. The speeches made Hiro cry and when he had to give his own Matsukawa rubbed his back when he got too emotional to continue. After the grooms' first dance Hiro got dragged up by Oikawa for a dance of their own. His friend was glowing, even with the tear tracks on his face, he looked beautiful and happy. Hiro felt himself getting choked up again.

"Congratulations Tooru, I'm so glad you're happy."

Oikawa buried his head in Hiro's shoulder again and they both cried a little as they danced.

"You seem happy too, Makki. Mattsun seems like a great guy."

"Mattsun?"

"Yeah, it's only fair he gets a nickname too. I get the feeling he'll be sticking around."

After dancing with all of his sisters and Iwaizumi, Hiro finally got the chance to sit down next to Matsukawa.

"Here, Oikawa said this is your go-to drink."

It was a strawberry daiquiri, and Hiro drank half the glass in one go. He was thirsty after all the dancing.

"Thanks."

They talked a bit, laughed at some of the awkward dances and the people who clearly couldn't hold their alcohol. Matsukawa was warm and solid next to him and Hiro couldn't help thinking about Oikawa's words. He didn't get to say anything before the man himself appeared.

"Alright enough resting. It's my wedding and you are required to dance."

Hiro groaned but stood up anyway, he couldn't say no. He shrugged off his jacket and left it on his chair.

"You too Mattsun. You haven't danced with Makki yet and as his date that's unacceptable."

Matsukawa stood up and slipped off his jacket too. Hiro downed the last of his drink when his date decided to undo his cuffs and roll his shirt sleeves up to the elbow. They followed Oikawa to the dance floor where they found a glowing Iwaizumi waiting for them too. Oikawa pointed to the DJ and the song changed to one Hiro recognized.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"It's time to dance Makki!"

His friend immediately turned and plastered himself to his husband's chest. The song was their goto dirty dancing song back in university. Hiro was going to kill him.

"Can't deny the grooms on their wedding night."

Matsukawa's voice was a low whisperer in his ear and suddenly Hiro was turned and his chest was pressed to Matsukawa's. Strong hands gripped his waist and Hiro's arms naturally fell around his date's shoulders. This was fine.

This was fine because they both knew Matsukawa was hot and they were comfortable together. Hiro let himself relax and move to the song the way he would have at 20 when he was drunk off his ass and trying to convince someone to take him home for the night. Matsukawa didn't mind. Hiro was enjoying himself. The song ended and another one played but Matsukawa's hands stayed around his waist and so they kept dancing.

And another song and another song and somehow they were even closer than when they started. Hiro found himself getting lost in his heavy stare. He wasn't drunk, he wasn't even tipsy. But everything felt too hot and sluggish as Hiro noticed the tips of Matsukawa's fingers brushing against the top of his ass and he really needed to take a break. So when the current song ended he stepped back and Matsukawa let him go easily.

"Gonna get a drink you want anything?"

"Neat whiskey on ice."

Hiro gave a thumbs up before legging it to the bar. Iwaizumi was there chatting to one of Hiro's older sisters and they both gave him a look.

"Shut the fuck up."

He ordered their drinks and went back to the table. Matsukawa had undone his waistcoat and loosened his awful tie to open the top button on his shirt. Hiro very nearly dropped their drinks.

He didn't though and handed Matsukawa his whiskey before settling into his seat. Matsukawa had one arm thrown over the back of Hiro's chair. The party continued well into the early hours of the morning. At some point, Hiro had lost his bowtie and opened the top three buttons of his shirt. He and Oikawa had gotten some wolf whistles when they threw it back on the dance floor sometime around 2 am.

Eventually, the music played out and everyone made their way back to their rooms. Hiro cried a little more at how happy he was for Oikawa and Iwaizumi before slapping them both on the ass and making suggestive comments. Matsukawa carried both of their jackets upstairs. Hiro was pleasantly buzzed. He knew he should probably shower but then he remembered the bath and decided it could wait until tomorrow. Matsukawa had other plans.

"I'm gonna wash up. Don't fall asleep before I get back."

He waved a floppy hand and smiled at Matsukawa's laugh. The sound of the shower running did nearly lull Hiro to sleep but his belt was digging uncomfortably into his waist so he stood up from the bed and began getting undressed. His suit was going to have to be dry-cleaned anyway so he only half folded his pants when he took them off.

He had brought actual pyjamas to sleep in but the room was way too hot and he had learned that Matsukawa radiated heat. Sharing a bed with him was going to be like a sauna so Hiro decided against the pyjamas and just pulled on a pair of gym shorts instead. Then he sat and waited. Matsukawa emerged from the bathroom not long later, a towel wrapped around his waist and droplets of water running down his neck and chest from his wet hair. And what a chest it was.

Hiro all but bolted into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him despite the heat inside. He went through his nightly skincare routine doing his best to ignore the overwhelming scent of Matsukawa surrounding him with the lingering steam from his shower. He managed, barely. At least he could blame his blush and slightly sweaty skin on the heat and nothing else.

Matsukawa was in bed when Hiro came out. He had one arm thrown behind his head and was scrolling on his phone. He was also very shirtless. Hiro was not shy about his body or his type in men, but something about Matsukawa made his heart race just a little too fast in his chest.

"Will you grab the lights?"

Hiro did as asked before carefully making his way back to the bed. Once he was safely under the covers Matsukawa switched off his phone and put it on the locker beside him. Then he turned on his side to face Hiro in the semi-darkness.

"I had a really good time today. Your friends are really lucky to have you."

"Thank you for coming with me. It was a lot of fun."

Hiro chose not to ask about the second thing Matsukawa had said. Instead, he wriggled and writhed around until he was comfortable.

"G'night Makki, sleep well."

"Night Mattsun."

That was it. No suggestive comments or wandering hands under the blanket. Just Matsukawa rolling onto his back and their breathing quiet in the silence of the room. Hiro fell asleep a lot quicker than he thought he would.

Breakfast the next morning was a lively affair. Hiro made sure to loudly comment on the marks that both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were flashing on their necks. Matsukawa just laughed beside him and helped him pile his plate full of pastries. Hiro could feel Oikawa's nosy eyes watching the two of them as they got their food and made their way over to sit at the same table. It was almost as if he couldn't believe Hiro and Matsukawa hadn't slept together last night. Which, given his record wasn't exactly uncalled for.

But no, Matsukawa was a perfect gentleman and Hiro had never felt more comfortable with anyone. They talked over breakfast and Hiro groaned at the awful stories his best friends told. But their smiles were huge and their rings gleamed in the morning light and Hiro was happy too. It was only close friends and family who were staying for the second day and so Hiro didn't have to check out until 3. Which gave him plenty of time to take a bath before the second round of casual photos and whatever Oikawa had planned for them.

Matsukawa was dressed for the day so he headed out to the gardens behind the hotel while Hiro picked out his outfit and ran himself a nice hot bath. He had woken up covered in a light sheen of sweat with Matsukawa's arm draped over his stomach. Not the worst morning after. In fact, as a whole, the wedding had been a pretty good first date. It felt right having Matsukawa by his side, they had laughed and danced and made small talk with his family and friends.

Really, Hiro couldn't have asked for anything better. The second set of photos were brilliant. Someone had brought a volleyball and someone else brought alien and Godzilla figurines. Hiro spent half the time laughing at how stupid it was, and the other half grinning like a madman in front of the camera. It was perfect for them.

They had lunch and continued talking about Oikawa and Iwaizumi's whirlwind romance from best friends to husbands. Matsukawa sat close to him the whole time and laughed along, fitting seamlessly into their friend group. Hiro found himself leaning closer as the afternoon went on.

They finished up their lunch and went back upstairs to pack their bags and check out. Hiro and Matsukawa continued the conversation even as they were by themselves. It was comfortable and strangely easy to be with Matsukawa. They met Oikawa and Iwaizumi at the front desk with their many luggage bags. Hiro didn't bother questioning why Oikawa needed so much luggage for just two days. Hiro was dropping Matsukawa home now and he didn't really want to, but all good things come to an end he supposed.

"Byee Mattsun, thanks for coming!"

"I had a great time. Congratulations on your wedding."

Hiro rolled his eyes and crushed his two friends in a hug as he congratulated them yet again on their happiness. And then he was pulling Matsukawa away and towards his car. The drive back was just as comfortable as the way there. Hiro was happier than he has been in a while, being with Matsukawa just came easily. He somehow felt closer to him than a lot of friends he has known for far longer, and it made him wonder about things. They reached Matsukawa's apartment block and Hiro helped him grab his suit and bag and they stood in front of one another. Hiro really didn't want to say goodbye.

"Well, I think our first date was a success."

"I suppose you could say that."

Matsukawa grinned and Hiro laughed.

"So, how long is acceptable to wait before I ask you out on a second date?"

Oh. Hiro was possibly blushing at the implications that not only did Matsukawa have a great time with him at the wedding but he wanted to see him again. Hiro had never had a second date before.

"Uhh, I mean I don't think a wedding as a first date is in any way conventional so, whatever."

Matsukawa hummed and then grinned and took a step closer to Hiro.

"Well then, how would you like to get dinner with me tonight?"

Hiro was definitely blushing now but he nodded eagerly.

"Great, well then how about you send me your address and I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Deal, text me the dress code yeah?"

Matsukawa leaned in and placed a quick kiss to Hiro's cheek before turning and heading up the steps to his apartment. Hiro was momentarily frozen. Then he spun on his heel and climbed back into his car so he could drive home and scream into his pillow for a bit before their second date. Ok so maybe picking up a date for a wedding at a bar wasn't very normal. But he got a great date out of it and that suited Hiro just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
